Proelium Terra
Proelium Terra (Latin for: The Battle on Earth) is the final zombies map in Post-Twisted 63 Saga. It is an apocalyptic city-type map that features portals that players can access to other worlds. Overview Proelium Terra is set in apocalyptic city in Upstate during the attack by the Sanctuary alien ship. Upon defeating Satan, Primis (Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Takeo) met Billy Handsome, Salvatore DeLuca, Finn O' Leary, and Albert Arlington to form a maximum force against the undead, the Chitauri, and various hostile armies from numerous dimensions that are summoned by Thanos, the Mad Titan. This map features tons of enemies from various dimensions as well as bosses in fact that the final battle is taking place. Chitauri armies are the new enemies that are introduced in this map and appear during Army Ambush Rounds along with Atlas Strike Team and XS1 Goliaths. Players need to activate Portal Engines to open the portals for various dimensions. Dimensions/Areas Broken Arrow Facility (starting room) This is where the player(s) will begin. It is set within this facility. The area is spacious with plenty of room for escape opportunities and area to run, but quite linear in the sense that the player(s) can generally move in one direction. Each debris to the left and right of the player(s) cost 500 points to open which lead to Chemistry Laboratory where you access to the portal for Operation: Blockade on the left and Outdoor Deck where you access to the portal for Siwang Sheng Qi on the right. There are 5 spawn locations for the zombies. Weapons Available: * Strife - 500 Points * Essex Model 07 - 500 Points Perk Machines: * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 on solo) * Der Wunderfizz spawn near the entrance of the Chemistry Laboratory Other: * Mystery Box spawn beside the portal bounding for Siwang Sheng Qi. * Portal Engine - located at the middle of the starting area Siwang Sheng Qi/Wizarding Town and Amusement Park On a portal from spawn to Siwang Sheng Qi, the player(s) will enter a fractured piece of Grimmer's Palace, which can lead you to the towns that are being destroyed. King's Cross Station is destroyed by the AC-130 crash and Chinatown is temporarily closed due to the giant meteor impact. A wallbuy of the Mini Uzi can be found beside an entrance of Grimmer's Palace. A gondola for Oriental Resort is accessible to the player and costs 750 points. Near a gondola, a wallbuy of R870 MCS is located. Weapons Available: * Mini Uzi - 1000 Points * R870 MCS - 1200 Points Perk Machines: * Speed Cola - 3000 Points in Joke Shop * Der Wunderfizz location near the exit of Grimmer's Palace Others: * Dragon Shield piece - located on the cashier in Joke Shop * Mystery Box spawn in original location * Iron Dragon Feeding location - beside King's Cross Station entrance Siwang Sheng Qi/Oriental Resort After riding a gondola from Wizarding Town and Amusement Park, the player(s) will see a portal for Zetsubou No Kokuritsu Koen. A wallbuy of MP5 can be seen near the gondola. A Staff of Fire on the stand is located at the middle of Oriental Resort interior. Weapons Available: * MP5 - 1000 Points * Staff of Fire - obtained after finishing three Iron Dragons across these areas (Siwang Sheng Qi, Operation: Blockade, and Rise of Atlantis) Perk Machines: * Juggernog - 2500 Points Others: * Mystery Box spawn in original location * Corruption Power Switch - used to activate all perk machines and Pack a Punch * Portal Engine - located towards the stand of Staff of Fire on the middle Operation: Blockade/Saint Vitus Cathedral Interior After arriving from Siwang Sheng Qi, player(s) enter the interior of Saint Vitus Cathedral which are heavily damaged by dark meteor. A Staff of Lightning on the stand is located at the middle of Saint Vitus Cathedral interior. A wallbuy of Escargot can be located next to Double Tap Root Beer. A portal for Zetsubou No Kokuritsu Koen can be seen on the altar after being activated by Portal Engine. A M1927 wallbuy is located near the portal for Siwang Sheng Qi. Weapons Available: * Escargot - 1000 Points * M1927 - 1400 Points * Staff of Lightning - obtained after filling up the lightning chests in Zetsubou No Kokuritsu Koen and Susul 45 Se Perk Machines: * Double Tap Root Beer - 2000 Points * Der Wunderfizz spawn in original location Others: * Mystery Box spawn in front of the altar * MG42 Mounted Turret - 750 Points on top of the altar * Portal Engine - located towards the stand of Staff of Lightning on the middle * Iron Dragon Feeding Location - adjacent to the portal on the altar Zetsubou No Kokuritsu Koen/Mariposa Grove After arriving from Operation: Blockade and Siwang Sheng Qi, player(s) enter the area. A stairway for Roller Coaster Zipline is located between the tallest trees. The Roller Coaster Zipline costs players 1000 points and transport to Coalescence Facility. On the stairway of the Roller Coaster Zipline, A wallbuy of SCAR-H can be located. Weapons Available: * SCAR-H - 1500 Points Perk Machines: * Stamin' Up - 2000 Points behind a giant Sequoia tree on the left * Der Wunderfizz location near the right portal for Siwang Sheng Qi Others: * Dragon Shield piece - located on the crashed VTOL on the right * Lightning Chest - players need to kill 10 zombies to absorb lightning bolts to the chest; located near the Sequoia tree on the left * Mystery Box location on the stairway of the Zipline Zetsubou No Kokuritsu Koen/Coalescence Facility Upon entering the facility from Mariposa Grove via Roller Coaster Zipline, player(s) encounter a stand of the Staff of Ice that is located on the middle of this area. The facility seems to be in lockdown and some of the parts of this area are damaged. The B23R wallbuy is located near the portal for Susul 45 Se. A crafting table for Guard of Fafnir is located near the barrier on the 2nd Floor. Weapons Available: * B23R - 1000 Points * Staff of Ice - obtained after obtaining the ice stones while jumping out in Susul 45 Se Others: * Dragon Shield piece - located on the table near the stairway for the 2nd Floor. * Crafting Workbench - located near the barrier on the 2nd Floor. * Mystery Box location on the Bathroom on the 2nd Floor. * Lightning Chest - players need to kill 10 zombies to absorb lightning bolts to the chest; located near the portal for Susul 45 Se * Portal Engine - located towards the middle of the facility that is facing to the stand of Staff of Ice Susul 45 Se/Atlas Corporation Facility From the portal for Zetsubou No Kokuritsu Koen, player(s) enter a facility. It is now recommended that player(s) obtain Exo Suits in Main Lab area for the quest. A wallbuy of ASM1 is located near the entrance of the Main Lab. Weapons Available: * ASM1 - 1500 Points Others: * Exo Suits - key for solving the Easter egg * Mystery Box location in the CEO's room Susul 45 Se/Windmill Road From the facility, player(s) enter the road which is catastrophic and windmills were subsequently collapsed. A wallbuy of Bal-27 is located near the entrance of the facility outside. Outside this portion, there are 3 ice stones that are located: near the collapsed windmill on the left, crashed Warbird on the right, and ancient pool on the north. There is a portal for Rise of Atlantis that is activated after powering up the Portal Engine. Weapons Available: * Bal-27 - 1400 Points Perk Machines: * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 Points near the campsite Others: * Mystery Box location near the crashed wind turbine on the right * Lightning Chest - players need to kill 10 zombies to absorb lightning bolts to the chest; located near the campsite * Portal Engine - located at the middle of the campsite Rise of Atlantis/Poseidon's Palace From the portal bounding for Susul 45 Se, player(s) enter Poseidon's Palace where it is heavily damaged. A wallbuy of Man O War is located near king's throne. A bridge for Alcatraz Cafeteria is located near Banana Colada. Weapons Available: * Man O War - 1700 Points Perk Machines: * Banana Colada - 2000 Points near the bridge Others: * Mystery Box Rise of Atlantis/Alcatraz Cafeteria When entering the area via bridge, there is boarded up debris along the walkways which cost 250 points. These act as a shortcut for the player to quickly escape. A portal for Selva De Morte is located beside the barrier where the workbench is normally located. It can be activated after powering up the Portal Engine. A Staff of Wind on the stand can be located between the cells. Weapons Available: * Argus - 1300 Points * AK-47 - 1600 Points * Staff of Wind - obtained after powering up the Wind Totems in Selva De Morte Perk Machines: * Mule Kick - 4000 Points Others: * Acid Trap - 1200 Points * Mystery Box location opposite window to Infirmary. * Iron Dragon Feeding Location - towards next to the showers Selva De Morte/Jungle Area & SDF Base Selva De Morte remains structurally intact in comparison to the other areas of the map. There are five windows where the zombies can enter from. Upon entering, the NV4 can be purchased from the right side of the area, as well as the KBAR-32 wallbuy located to the left as soon as the player(s) enter from the portal. There is debris leading towards the SDF Base which costs 750 points. The SDF base has a portal that players can access to Reruntuhan Hitam where staff upgrade and Pack a Punch Machine are located. The portal can be activated after powering up the Portal Engine in the SDF Base. Also, the Wind Totems are located in 3 locations: one near the hut on the left, second near the SDF base on the right, and third in the interior of the SDF Jackal Control in SDF Base. Weapons Available: * NV4 - 1800 Points * KBAR-32 - 1700 Points Perk Machines: * Der Wunderfizz location in SDF Jackal Control Others: * Mystery Box location in SDF Jackal Control. * Portal Engine - between the office and the barracks in SDF Base Reruntuhan Hitam/Garuda's Temple Garuda's Temple can be served as a hub for the player(s). It can be a place for upgrading staffs by completing the elemental trials in the four elemental trial dimensions. A Pack a Punch machine is located at the middle of the temple towards north, south, east, and west staff upgrade stands. A crafting workbench for the Mjolnir is located near the entrance of the temple on the right. Weapons Available: * SA-805 - 2200 Points * Galvaknuckles - 6000 Points Perk Machines: * Der Wunderfizz location adjacent to the portal on the right Others: * Staff Upgrade Stands - used to upgrade staffs after completing the elemental trials in elemental portals * Pack a Punch Machine - located at the middle of the temple * Mystery Box location next to the entrance of Garuda's temple * Trial Dimensions - portals are opened after placing a staff on the stand; a location where players participate in elemental trials * Crafting Workbench - located near the entrance of the temple on the right Features Weapons {| class="wikitable collapsible autocollapse" style="background: transparent;" ! style="background: transparent;" | NPC Atlas Strike Team's Weapons |- | style="background: transparent; border: 1px solid transparent;" | Bal-27 menu icon AW.png|Bal-27 HBRa3 menu icon AW.png|HBRa3 IMR menu icon AW.png|IMR KF5 menu icon AW.png|KF5 Pytaek menu icon AW.png|Pytaek Category:Maps Category:Custom Zombie Maps Category:Twisted 63 and Post Maps